My Only Tenth
by Kao-tan
Summary: The three men laughed again, sure of their victory. Their laughter died down as Lambo took his hands from his pockets and held them up for the three to see. "Ne. Get it through your thick skulls. I only work for the Tenth. And you…are no Tenth." L27


**Kao-tan: **I really…need to learn to finish my stories first…aw well.

You can take this any way you want. Be it yaoi, friendship, or the bond between a Mafia boss and his subordinate.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the small, small plot.

This was nice…it was. He loved the peace and quite and none violent air around him. It was a good break from the hectic life a mafia member lived. Well. At least. It had been a good break. The raven haired male peaked open one eye as he turned his head to the side. There were three men around him who seemed to be making an awfully lot of noise. He hated noise when it was on his time.

"Ne, ne?"

"Didn't you hear us? Fuckin' Cow…?" The leader of the group chuckled as he took a step closer to the slim teen. Lambo let out a muffled huff, similar to a bovine's grunt of disagreement as he pushed himself up off the gassy hill. His hands were shoved in his pocket and his one open eye stared at the three warily, feet stopping back just a bit.

"I didn't say I didn't hear you. I'm just not up for confrontation, ne. I'm a lover. Not a fighter." Said the one who used to throw grenades in a gesture to be helpful. Of course he'd been a hell of a lot more awkward as a kid. But that was in the past and he really didn't have time to reminisce at the moment.

The three men chuckled as they glanced at each other. "We're not asking for a fight, though we have no problem starting one if you really wanna egg us on." The leader took his cigarette from his lips and blew the smoke out in Lambo's direction, causing the other to scrunch his nose up even from their reasonable distance. "We just wanted to make a proposition. We've been watching you lately. Seen what you can do on the battle field. Even if you are a little…squirmish, I think we could polish you up to be something fine. What do you say?"

Sounds of chains clanging could be heard from the two shorter males behind the leader, each one with a sadistic smirk plastered over his face. "…" Lambo sighed, curls of black floating in his vision as his hair bounced around from the movement. "Guess I've no choice…" The three men laughed again, sure of their victory. Their laughter died down as Lambo took his hands from his pockets and held them up for the three to see. "Ne. Get it through your thick skulls. I only work for the Tenth. And you…are no Tenth."

"Gokudera, have you seen Lambo anywhere?" A soft voice, filled with stress, wavered from the young man at his desk. Tsuna ran a hand through the fluffy brown locks that adorned his head, eyes scanning the multitude of papers that were scattered over his desk. He had a midnight meeting and he needed all of his Guardians with him. That included the Lightning Guardian who was currently MIA.

"Sorry Juudaime." Gokudera's image stared back at his leader through one of the multiple screens that was placed along his desk, one for each Guardian should they need to directly contact him while he worked and had no time to get to him. "The little brat said something about cloud watching and scampered off this morning. I expected him to come back early though but knowing that cow he probably fell asleep or something."

Tsuna ran the hand that had been in his hair over his face, stretching out his features before revealing tired eyes. "Alright. What about the other Guardians?"

The silverette nodded a bit as he lit one of his cigarettes. Clicking the lighter shut he slid it into his front pocket before raising a hand and drawing the stick from his mouth, a thin shoot of smoke soon following after. "All of them are ready and accounted for. As soon as the brat shows up we'll be good to go." The older male's gaze locked onto Tsuna's through the computer screen and his lips tilted up into an understanding smile. "Don't worry so much, Juudaime. We're your Guardians. We won't let you down. And after this whole ordeal is over I'll take you out for lunch to celebrate."

Tsuna laughed on the other end as he leaned back in his leather chair, one hand absentmindedly smoothing down his pinstripe tie. "If I'm not worn out by this negotiation I might just take you up on that." Golden brown eyes glanced up toward the door of his office as a clipped knocking sounded out in the air around him. "Ah. I seem to have a visitor."

"Hai. I'll page you again as soon as everything's set up and that stupid sheep is found."

Gokudera and Tsuna cut the line at the same time as the tenth moved his seat back away from the desk. "Come on in." He called out as he stretched his legs a bit, trying to regain a bit of feeling that had been lost during his eventful day of signing papers.

"So formal, ne Boss?" Lambo chuckled as he pushed the door to the office open. His face was contorted in light amusement as he teased the other. Well…what parts of his face could be seen, anyway.

"Lambo!" Tsuna's chair toppled to the floor as he shot up out of it. His eyes were wide with worry as he looked over the younger male, rushing toward the cow's slouched side. Lambo had his hands tucked into his pockets once more, though his once clean and crisp cow-printed shirt was soaked in various places with blood. His face was no better and one could tell that most of the red that covered his face was seeping from the gash across his forehead.

"Nee…you're being loud, young Vongola. I still have ten minutes of me time." The younger pouted as he felt Tsuna's hands grazing his body as the older glanced over him for any signs of serious danger. He didn't even bother to correct the cow when he had called him young Vongola. "And so much fussing. I'm fine."

"Fine?! You're bleeding!" Tsuna drug the male as gently as he could to one of the couches against the office wall. He pressed a hand to the back of the younger's head, grateful that when he pulled it back it wasn't covered in blood as well. "Stay still. And tell me what happened." His words came out in a rush as he made a motion with his hands for Lambo to stay put before turning and rushing toward the conjoined bathroom.

Lambo let out one of his bullish huffs as he sunk back into the couch, his one open eye wincing a bit as a pain ran along his shoulder. "I just ran into some trouble while I was resting is all. Some low ranking gang members didn't know when to back down…" Not that they had been pushovers at that…the chain lashings he had taken were enough proof of that."

"Don't tone your story down, Lambo." Tsuna's voice echoed a bit from inside the bathroom, the sound almost drowned out by that of rushing water. It was funny that no matter how often he'd seen his family members hurt he never failed to freak out in one way or another. But they mattered to him…all of them. It hurt him inside every time one of them was injured. Sighing he carried the silver basin of water toward the younger male. It was set up in the bathroom for decoration but, really, why not find a use for it.

"I'm not toning anything down, boss." The cow whined almost childishly as he watched Tsuna dunk one of the white towels he had brought out into the warm liquid. "I was just minding my own business," Tsuna nodded at this because he knew Lambo wasn't the type to start a fight. Or encourage one. "And they came up to me. There were only three of them so I figured they'd leave me be when I denied their request."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows as he gazed up at the other. "Request?"

"Yes-sss." Lambo hissed as his boss pressed the wet cloth to his forehead, trying to clean away the blood around the gash as carefully as he could before he swept it along the rest of Lambo's face. "I said no twice, gave them my reasoning, and then when they started bad-mouthing my reason I got a bit…angry."

"…" That could explain a lot. The brunette shook his head as he brushed the edge of the towel along across Lambo's cheeks, the teen gently leaning into the rough fabric that felt rather good against his skin. The raven haired male had, without a doubt, developed a hidden temper. Maybe that was because of the nature of the family he originated from but he was having some really awkward rebellious teenage years. Usually he was rather calm and mellow. You didn't mess with him and he wouldn't mess with you. And he was always the first to voice detest over a fight. But if you gave him reason enough, the right comment or insult, and he was as angry as a pinned up bull. "That doesn't give you a reason to enter into a battle that was unnecessary. And with people that could obviously do damage to you."

"It wasn't an unnecessary reason!" The male actually snapped though he looked instantly guilt ridden once he saw the look of surprise on Tsuna's face. "It wasn't…and the only reason they were able to do even this much damage was because I forgot my horns in my room…I really thought I had them with me! But when I reached for them and remembered they were on my dresser I was so caught off guard I didn't see one of them coming at me…and it just took me a bit to regain my footing."

Tsuna let out a heavier sigh as he twisted the cloth around, dipped it back into the basin on the floor, and pressed it to Lambo's neck. The young Bovine shivered at the combination of warm water and the texture of the cloth against his skin, though the feeling of the wet collar of his shirt clinging to him was almost as disliked as the blood that had the same effect albeit a bit stickier.

"Well then…tell me."

Lambo was caught off guard by the soft sound of Tsuna's voice as the he continued to try and wash away the blood. Clean the cuts and scratches and calculate what he could do to help the chain marks vanish faster. The raven haired male cracked his other eye open now, both sea-green orbs staring up at Tsuna. The tenth's eyebrows were furrowed with poorly hidden worry and his eyes shown with sorrow. It was times like this his Guardians realized that they leader was so much more fragile then a mafia boss should be. "Tell you what…?" He mumbled softly as Tsuna met his gaze. The young boss, slid his free hand up Lambo's neck, slim fingers tracing over scratches that shouldn't have been there. Lightly he cupped his young Guardian's cheek, brushing his thumb along the curve of Lambo's nose and across his cheek.

"Tell me why you felt it necessary to engage them in this fight." His voice was a bit more stern. No longer holding a hint of a question and now purely an order.

The teen continued to hold Tsuna's gaze for a few moments before he slid from the couch with a soft grunt. Tsuna watched curiously and with a hint of worry, not really wanting Lambo to move, as the younger fell do his knees of his own accord. "They wanted to boss me around…and only one person has the privilege of that." He took Tsuna's hand in his and drew it close, pressing his forehead against the smooth back. "I told them I worked for the Tenth and the Tenth only…and they said some pretty nasty things." The response came out more of a growl and it seemed so angry it almost made the brunette pull back. The hand on Tsuna's slid down till it was holding on by his fingers and Lambo tilted his head enough to press his lips along the ring that rested there. "You're the person I trust with my life…and you're the only Tenth there is for me."

"…" Tsuna remained silently as he stared down at the teen. His lips were parted in a soft 'o' and his eyes were shining with something that wasn't sorrow. Slowly he removed his hand from Lambo's and kneeled down till he was face to face with his Guardian. "Stupid cow…" He muttered softly as he pressed his lips to Lambo's forehead. The cow made a soft snorting sound at the touch but he easily slide his arms around Tsuna's waist and drew him close.

"Ne…ne…stupid for defending such an important person to me? You can't blame me for getting defensive young Vongola…"

A soft red dusted along Tsuna's cheeks and a soft smile tugged up his lips. Lightly he pressed their forehead's together. "When it makes me worry about you, yes I can. And don't call me that. I'm not that young anymore if you haven't noticed."

Another grunt was all he got as Lambo closed one of his eyes. "Ne, ne. I'm tired. Coming back to you wore me out." He whined softly as his forehead slid from Tsuna's and his face was nestled into the crook of his boss' neck.

"A-ah! Lambo, get up! We have to get ready for our meeting tonight!" Tsuna's face flushed a bit redder as he let out a yelp. His body fell back under the weight of his Guardian, the slim teen before him quickly squirming till he was nestled comfortably against Tsuna's slightly smaller frame.

"Be quite, Tsuna-baka. I'm taking another break before work so you better not disturb me if you know what's good for you." The brunette let out a small squeak at the near purr-like quality of Lambo's voice. Still…Tsuna settled down a bit at the all too familiar words that had been uttered to him before when he was sill just a young teen himself.

"Fine fine…just this once. But you better not complain the moment your thirty minute break is up." He smiled softly as he felt the puff of air on his neck from Lambo's small huff. Gently he slid his fingers into the thick curly locks that adorned the Lightning Guardian's head and stroked them softly. The soft tingle of warm air against his neck was comforting, as well as the soft heart beat that seemed to pound against his own.

All of his Guardians were dear to him…there was no one that stood out above the rest. Each member held a special place in his heart, and each one was as loyal to him as could be. Even if some of them didn't quite show it was well as others…

Gently he pressed a kiss to the side of Lambo's head as the teen muttered a soft something in his dazed sleep. He rested his head back and let his eyes slide closed.

Perhaps…he could use a break too.

**Kao-tan: **Ne ne. The ending didn't go as well as I wanted it too, but that's all I could get out. I was tempted to turn it into a bit more but…I wanted to keep it soft. I do hope you liked this little blurb.


End file.
